Mosquito bites often cause annoying reactions in humans and animals. Additionally, mosquito bites are a vector for many types of disease including: malaria, Dengue Fever, Chikungunya, West Nile and Zika viruses as well as other forms of disease.
There is a need to prevent mosquitos from biting a host to lessen the discomfort of a bite reaction and to prevent the potential spread of a disease.
Accordingly, a natural non-toxic ingredient based product that alters a mosquito's biting behavior preventing bites to humans and animals would be desirable.